


sketchy girls and lipstick boys (troubled love and high speed noise)

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: California, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, I don’t know what to tag this, Lipstick, Other, Pre Season 2, Queen - Freeform, Queer Billy Hargrove, billy is still living in california, destroying gender norms, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: And his friend, Sarah, sitting in the middle of their two other friends, leans through the break in the front seat and twists to face Billy, she pulls something from her top overall pocket, shoving it in Billy’s face; it’s a tube of lipstick,“This would look, like, totally radical on you,”-The story of the lipstick stain on Billy’s denim jacket.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	sketchy girls and lipstick boys (troubled love and high speed noise)

**Author's Note:**

> idk know what this is it’s just an idea that popped into my head. Enjoy, as always comments are welcome! 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr, grabmyboner.tumblr.com 
> 
> title from the overpass by panic! at the disco :)

And Billy is sixteen, sitting in the passenger seat of his friend’s car, as the vehicle full of his closest friends are yelling the lyrics to the Queen song playing on the radio, and Billy thinks this is the happiest he’ll ever be, cruising around his Californian town in his best friend’s beat-up cherry red ford, surrounded by his favourite people,

And his friend, Sarah, sitting in the middle of their two other friends, leans through the break in the front seat and twists to face Billy, she pulls something from her top overall pocket, shoving it in Billy’s face; it’s a tube of lipstick,

“This would look, like, totally radical on you,”

She reaches forward and pulls down the visor to reveal the little mirror, Billy’s eyes fall to the lipstick and read the small script wrapping around it, ‘_Aphrodite Blush_’ it says, Billy doesn’t know what colour that is supposed to be, but when Sarah pulls the lid off, it appears to be a browny-pinky shade,

Billy’s gaze flicks up to the small mirror, as he watches Sarah bring the tube closer to his lips, he thinks about it for a second, listens to his friends still singing in the backseat, hears Leo, the driver, telling Sarah to “Move your ass, I can’t change gears, fool,” – and thinks, this is okay, I’m okay with this,

The smooth glide of the makeup feels odd against Billy’s lips, it’s soft and thick and cold,

He watches intently in the mirror as Sarah draws carefully, with the same precision she does while she paints, Billy loves watching her paint,

Her finger presses at the edge of his lip, wiping away some that has gone over the edges, she looks to the mirror and Billy can see her smile,

“Totally radical,”

And she’s right, the colour matches his skin tone perfectly, bringing out the warm gold and making his lips look fuller,

Sarah grabs his denim glad arm, “You gotta dab, to get rid of the excess,” She slowly brings up Billy’s arm, he turns to her and watches her open her mouth slightly in demonstration, he follows suit and opens his mouth, feeling his lips pull apart with a sticky sound,

She lifts his arm up to his mouth, pushing his painted lips against the denim on his forearm,

When his arm drops, he sees a lipstick mark that resembles a kiss and thinks that it will probably stain, he’s right, it does

He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles, he thinks he looks nice, Sarah squeezes his bicep and grins at him in the mirror,

“Looks righteous, dude,” Leo says, peering over slightly with a smirk,

Sarah moves back to her seat, starts singing along with everyone else again, Billy takes one final look at himself in the mirror,

Definitely radical,


End file.
